El peor de los crímenes
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: [BASADO EN EL PRIMER MANGA/TEMPORADA CERO] Se habían atrevido a hacerle daño, a ella. Ahora, era hora de su sentencia; de pagar por lo que le habían hecho, y se aseguraría de que experimentara un infierno en vida.


**Mi mente está llena de ideas, cada una más brutal que la otra, y no puedo dejar de escribir. Es impresionante, hacía mucho que no me sentía así. Sin embargo, esta historia es oscura, y violenta, tal y como es el primer manga y la temporada cero. No me vengan con esa cara, todos sabemos que es cierto.**

**Empecemos.**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**YuGiOh!**_** NO me pertenece, sino a Kazuki Takahashi.**

**ADVERTENCIA: La categoría lo dice todo, pero seré más específica. Este **_**one-shot**_** tiene escenas subidas de tono, y podrían incomodarte. Si no es lo que buscas. No lo leas. Todo esto está basado fielmente al manga, pero uno puede tener referencias de las escenas gracias a la temporada cero.**

**ACLARACIÓN: Situado enseguida después del capítulo del manga "**_**Let's find love!**_**".**

* * *

_El peor de los crímenes_

Había sido poco después de la aparición de ese extraño sujeto egipcio, Shadi, cuando comenzaron a sospechar. Tanto Mazaki Anzu como Jonouchi Katsuya habían estado enfrascados en su mundo, solo hablando entre ellos, preocupando un poco a Yugi y a Honda. Desde lo ocurrido, estaban más distraídos que de costumbre, y susurraban cosas entre ellos, lejos de los demás. Después de los peligrosos juegos de Kaiba Seto, finalmente, se supo la verdad… del _otro Yugi_. Anzu y Jonouchi ya habían tenido una idea, y se sentían más tranquilos tras saber la verdad. Pensaron que todo seguiría en orden.

_Eso creyeron_.

Anzu se sentía feliz. Jugaba distraídamente con su llavero mientras tarareaba una canción.

Yugi y Honda no entendían la razón de su extraño comportamiento, pero, sorpresivamente, Jonouchi sí sabía. Él les sonrió y les sugirió que la dejaran sola.

—Anzu, recuerda que te toca limpiar el salón —le bromeó el rubio.

Ella parpadeó, saliendo de su mundo, y le sonrió socarronamente.

—Lo sé, déjame en paz —se rio.

—¿No quieres que te esperemos, Anzu?

—No. Deben estudiar para subir sus calificaciones —los regañó sin malicia—. Así que váyanse derecho a sus casas a estudiar —movió su dedo con gracia.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos. Dudaban obedecer a la joven, pero ella no tenía porqué saberlo. Se despidieron de ella y se fueron de la escuela.

Anzu, mientras, arregló su mochila para irse inmediatamente apenas terminara de limpiar. Mientras trapeaba el salón, su mente divagó en los acontecimientos anteriores. Desde que Yugi había armado el rompecabezas, siempre que se metían en problemas, lograban salir de ellos gracias a su otra personalidad. Aún no estaba muy segura quién era realmente el otro Yugi, no estaba del todo convencida que fuese su _otro yo_. Y había comenzado a aparecer desde el rompecabezas…

—Tal vez, es un espíritu del rompecabezas —sugirió al aire, como si este tuviese la respuesta.

Cuando el salón ya resplandecía por su trabajo, soltó un largo suspiro. Se giró para agarrar sus cosas, pero se paralizó al notar una sombra en la puerta del salón, mirándola fijamente. Había comenzado a oscurecer, así que no estaba muy segura de quién podría ser. Dio unos cuantos pasos, pero al oír su voz, se quedó de piedra.

—Mazaki Anzu-_san_. Deseaba tenerte a solas durante mucho tiempo.

Anzu sintió su corazón acelerarse del miedo. Retrocedió cuando él se acercó a ella, y finalmente vio su rostro. Era Kokurano, el estudiante que "daba predicciones" y tenía visiones del futuro. Después de que el otro Yugi lo haya desenmascarado, se había convertido en un paria de la escuela; nadie quería hablarle, y los únicos que lo hacían, era para golpearlo y burlarse de él por sus estafas. Si no hubiese sido porque intentó propasarse con ella en el pasado, le hubiese tenido lástima. Sin embargo, Anzu ya no podía confiar en un sujeto como él.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Ya te dije lo que quería: verte, tenerte aquí, a solas. Así, nadie nos interrumpiría.

Esto ya le estaba dando muy mala espina. Tragó saliva y siguió alejándose de él, pero esta vez, de forma más sutil.

—No tengo intenciones de hablar contigo, así que me iré a casa —sentenció, directa y dura.

Él entrecerró los ojos y presionó los labios.

—No lo harás, o revelaré tu secreto.

Anzu frunció el ceño. No tenía nada que ocultar, así que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando ese psicótico. Él llevó unas manos a su bolsillo interior de su chaqueta escolar, y le mostró dos fotografías. Ella palideció. En una, aparecía ella en _Burger World_, trabajando de mesera; en la otra, en el oscuro juego de Kaiba Seto.

—… ¡Me has estado espiando! —le acusó con asco—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—Siempre te he observado, _Anzu _—la forma en que había pronunciado su nombre le había provocado una profunda repugnancia—. Eres tan hermosa, que necesito verte todo el tiempo. Por eso, te he necesitado todos los días de mi vida. Necesitaba que te rindieras a mis brazos.

Al inicio, pensó que Kokurano era un pobre idiota cobarde. Sin embargo, ahora lo veía distinto. Se le veía sombrío y espantoso, resultado de la experiencia de tanto maltrato y desprecio por terceros.

—Por ti, he sufrido tanto. Pero estoy dispuesto a perdonarte si caes a mis brazos… y estas fotos nunca verán la luz del día.

Ella bufó, completamente indignada, a pesar de sentir sus interiores revolverse de las náuseas. Sus instintos le gritaban, le suplicaban: _¡corre!_ Pero la joven no podía moverse, tenía sus pies clavados en el suelo, sin mencionar que su acosador estaba bloqueando la puerta. Asumía que no estaba en la otra por haberla cerrado. No había forma.

—Lamento decírtelo, pero eso no prueba nada. Esas fotografías podrían ser de antes, y nadie te creería. ¡Nadie te creería porque les mentiste a todos! Así que no puedes manipularme con algo tan insignificante.

Los ojos de Kokurano se oscurecieron de rencor.

—Yo solo quería presentarte un futuro donde podríamos estar juntos.

—Pues, así no funciona —le contraatacó con fuerza—. No puedes obligar a alguien a estar contigo, no puedes ser tan egoísta sin considerar los sentimientos de la otra persona. ¡Incluso fuiste tan lejos de querer…! —frenó sus palabras. Cada vez que recordaba sus manos en ella antes de perder el conocimiento, sentía que vomitaría.

—¡He considerado tus sentimientos! ¡Siempre lo he hecho! —le rugió. Anzu retrocedió, aterrada por el arranque de ira—. Te he dejado ser libre… he dejado que te toquen, ¡no tienes idea de cómo me siento!

Recordaba cada fotografía, cada expresión de Anzu en ellas. Veía hermosas sonrisas cuando estaba con esos idiotas, Jonouchi, Honda y Yugi. Y hoy, no pudo evitar explotar cuando vio la foto que había sacado: era una donde Anzu caminaba por los pasillos acompañada de Yugi, ambos sosteniendo unos llaveros iguales. De alguna forma, el rostro de Yugi se veía diferente, se veía más maduro y sereno. Había odiado la forma en que se habían sonreído, las miradas cómplices… había odiado todo.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¡Tengo el derecho de hacer lo que quiera en mi vida! ¡No puedes decidir por mí! —apretó los puños—. ¡Ya me harté de ti! No me importa lo que hagas con esas fotografías. ¡Incluso si me expulsan, no dejaré que me chantajees! —agarró su mochila y lo empujó lejos de la puerta.

La deslizó y estuvo a punto de salir, pero algo duro y húmedo la golpeó de lleno en la parte trasera de su cabeza. El efecto fue inmediato cuando perdió el conocimiento y cayó de bruces al suelo.

Kokurano respiraba fuerte, sosteniendo el trapero con sus temblorosas manos. Lo soltó sin mucho interés y contempló el cuerpo inconsciente de su víctima. Sus ojos se detuvieron en sus piernas, y después, terminó por observar el líquido que había comenzado a brotar de su cabeza. Miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo; sabía que no había nadie, así que se arrodilló para agarrar sus tobillos, y tiró de ellos para adentrarla nuevamente al salón.

* * *

—Gracias, ahora me dejaron sin nada de dinero hasta el próximo año —bromeó el rubio.

—Jounouchi-_kun_, perdiste el juego. Así que debías pagar —se rio.

—Sí, sí…

—Buena forma de "estudiar" tragando hamburguesas —codeó Honda a Jonouchi.

—Bueno, Anzu no nos puede decir qué hacer, así que ganamos nosotros. ¡Ja! Por cierto, Yugi —miró al menor—, me he estado interesando más en _Duel Monsters_, y… quería saber si tu abuelo…

—¿Tiene más consejos y cartas que darte? —completó animado.

—Sabía que eres el mejor, Yugi —triunfó echando un puño hacia el cielo.

Sin nada más que hacer, Honda también los acompañó a la tienda del abuelo de Yugi. Cuando llegaron, se extrañaron de no encontrar al anciano en su puesto de siempre. El dueño del hogar no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, como si algo malo estuviese pasando. Miró su rompecabezas, que había palpitado.

_¿Estás inquieto?,_ pensó mentalmente.

—¿Mamá? ¿Abuelo? —llamó en voz alta. No hubo respuesta.

Los tres se miraron, y decidieron entrar. Yugi se relajó un poco cuando los encontró en la cocina; su madre hablaba por teléfono mientras su abuelo mantenía una seria expresión en su rostro, y de brazos cruzados.

—¿Abuelo?

—Oh —lo miró con sorpresa—. Bienvenido a casa, Yugi —su nieto iba a preguntar, pero la voz de su madre prosiguió.

—Sí, es Yugi. Acaba de llegar. Espere un momento —miró a su hijo con una preocupada expresión—. Hijo… ¿Anzu-_chan_ no vino contigo?

El menor la miró sorprendido, y negó con la cabeza, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. El artículo que reposaba en su estómago palpitó nuevamente. Jonouchi frunció el ceño, y Honda sintió un sabor amargo en la boca.

—No, dijo que no —la mujer presionó los labios—. Sí, por favor. Dígame cuando llegue, ¿sí? —cortó, entrelazando sus dedos—. Yugi… ¿dónde estaba Anzu la última vez que la viste?

Él seguía sin responder. Había algo; _algo_ extraño en el tono de voz de su madre. Y no le gustaba nada. Tenía miedo de saber lo que estaba pasando.

—Era la encargada de limpiar el salón después de clases —decidió contestar Honda—. ¿_Oba-san_? ¿Qué sucede?

—Pues —pausó, mirando a su hijo—… el vecino de Anzu-_chan_ me llamó, preguntando por ella. Aunque sea limpieza, encontró extraño que no haya llegado todavía. Pensé que estaría con ustedes, pero…

_No soy el único inquieto, al parecer_

Yugi pegó un respingo, y miró el rompecabezas. Esa voz le había pertenecido a…

—Podríamos devolvernos a la escuela. Lo peor que pudo haber ocurrido es que se haya lastimado mientras hacía la limpieza —trató de sonar razonable Jonouchi, pero él mismo podía sentir el sudor frío formándose en su nuca. Algo en su corazón le estaba gritando que algo malo había ocurrido.

—Bueno, eso nos dejaría un poco más tranquilos. Ya no se puede ser poco precavido estos días…

Ellos asintieron, y sin decir más, salieron corriendo en dirección de la escuela.

Mientras corría, Yugi sintió el rompecabezas palpitar constantes veces.

* * *

Aún con la mordaza en su boca, Anzu lloraba desconsoladamente, incapaz de ver alguna solución de la situación en la que se encontraba. Sollozó contra la tela, y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, entremezclándose con el sudor frío de su cuello.

Desde que había despertado, se había encontrado amarrada de pies y manos, junto con una tela dentro de su boca y el otro pedazo rodeando sus labios. Trató de huir, resistirse, pero no tenía la ventaja en esta situación. Había alzado la mirada, y se había encontrado con los lujuriosos y siniestros ojos de Kokurano mirándola retorcerse de la desesperación. Trató de alejarse de él, pero él la tenía completamente sometida; su nuca aún palpitaba por el golpe que había sufrido, y no tenía cómo librarse. Aún con la mordaza, trató de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero el grito había sido opacado y terminó siendo un ruido vibrando desde la tela gruesa.

Al fin, cayó en cuenta de lo que ocurriría con ella cuando su acechador se había agachado para sentarse encima de ella. No pudo deshacerse de todas sus ropas, pero haber roto los botones de la blusa había sido suficiente para él. Anzu sentía que sufriría un ataque de pánico en segundos, y no podía permitírselo. Si se desmayaba, todo acabaría. Trató de regularizar su respiración, pero siguió llorando cuando sintió las repugnantes manos de Kokurano en su cuerpo. Arqueó sus caderas para sacarlo encima de ella, y casi lo logró, pero fue un grave error.

No había analizado lo suficiente el estado mental de su secuestrador, y dejó de pensar unos segundos cuando él le había devuelto la mirada, pero esta estaba llena de ira. La zamarreó de los hombros, logrando que su cabeza se golpeara reiteradas veces contra el suelo, nublando sus sentidos y sus fuerzas. Él no pareció quedar satisfecho con eso; había agarrado con fuerza su rostro y apretó su piel con fuerza, como si quisiera arrancársela. Anzu cerró los ojos, ni siquiera era capaz de soltar un sonido por el dolor.

—Anzu.

La bailarina se quedó de piedra al sentir la boca de ese miserable contra la mordaza, como si quisiera besarla. Apenas sintió su lengua pasearse por esa zona, movió la cabeza, asqueada y asustada.

—¡No te muevas! —alzó la voz, propinándola un golpe en el rostro.

Las lágrimas se duplicaron cuando su nariz ardió de dolor, incluso, sintió la sangre caer de sus orificios.

—Mazaki Anzu. Yo estoy enamorado de ti, ¿por qué no puedes entenderlo? —la forma en que su voz sonaba tan tranquila mientras le hacía daño era lo que más la perturbaba.

Siguió retorciéndose para evitar que la siguiera tocando, pero eso solo logró enfurecerlo más. Repentinamente, lo escuchó soltar barbaridades, maldiciéndola a ella, a Yugi, a Jonouchi y a los demás, a los estudiantes, al mundo entero. Mientras lo hacía, se desquitó con su cuerpo. Comenzó a golpearla sin remordimiento alguno, al punto que Anzu sintió la tela en su boca mojada no solo de su saliva, sino que de su sangre también. Kokurano se levantó, aún hablando consigo mismo mientras pateaba el casi inerte cuerpo de la joven. Anzu a duras penas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, su cerebro exigía un descanso de tanto estrés físico y emocional, pero ella aún se rehusaba a perder el conocimiento. Aunque, de alguna forma, Kokurano había triunfado. Sus extremidades y torso dolían como los mil demonios, y ya no podía moverse más.

El momento en que él se había acercado nuevamente, separando sus piernas, sin deshacer el nudo de sus tobillos, Anzu se dio cuenta que había perdido desde que la había encontrado sola en el salón. Nadie vendría a ayudarle. Todos creerían que ya estaba en su casa; nadie lo notaría. Después de esto, ¿qué pasaría con ella?

Él tiró de su ropa interior.

¿La dejaría allí tirada, como si nada?

O, tal vez…

¿La haría desaparecer para que nadie supiese lo que le había ocurrido?

Él soltó una desquiciada carcajada, y Anzu se preparó para lo peor.

Ya no tenía sentido preguntarse por ello.

Ya nada podía ser más horrible que esto.

* * *

Jonouchi, curiosamente, tenía buen olfato. Y había olido algo fuera de lo común cerca de la basura. Cuando los tres inspeccionaron, encontraron la mochila de Anzu, la cual poseía su característico olor a durazno con frutos rojos. Al principio, no tuvieron idea de lo que pudo haber significado, pero Honda sí tenía una idea. Con gran pesar, sugirió el peor de los escenarios, y deshacerse de la evidencia era la mejor opción. Jonouchi le había gritado de vuelta, y habían comenzado a pelear. El rubio se negaba a aceptar esa posibilidad, no podría ser cierto. Honda, tratando de sonar razonable, insistió que debían estar preparados en lo que fuese.

Yugi los había escuchado en silencio, y las lágrimas no habían tardado en brotar de sus ojos. En el mismo momento en que Jonouchi y Honda estuvieron a punto de agarrarse a golpes, el menor lloraba desconsoladamente, imaginándose lo que pudo haber ocurrido con su amiga de la infancia. Recordó cuando les sonrió antes de que se fueran, después, posibles escenarios que no se atrevía a aceptar. Su cabeza estaba hecha un caos, tenía miedo, y sabía que estaban perdiendo el tiempo con estas riñas, pero se veía incapaz de mover sus pies. Sus ojos violetas se clavaron en el rompecabezas, y entendió lo que tenía que hacer. Lo tomó en sus manos, y suplicó.

Le suplicó al espíritu con todas sus fuerzas.

_Una vez, me mostraste dónde se encontraba Jonouchi-kun cuando estuvo en problemas_, pensó mientras apretaba temblorosamente la pirámide invertida.

_¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdanos a encontrar a Anzu!_, presionó su frente contra su tesoro.

No sabía si el espíritu le había entendido, pero ya no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Una luz lo cegó unos segundos, y después, no supo más nada.

* * *

Estaba sangrando más de lo que había esperado.

Sus piernas le dolían. Kokurano había enterrado sus uñas en sus muslos mientras se movía encima de ella. A este punto, Anzu se había dejado hacer. No era como que tuviese más opciones, pensó con amargura. Cuando terminó, él se dejó caer encima de ella y la besó en todo el rostro, incluso, su boca se había manchado del líquido metálico, pero eso no pareció importarle para nada. Definitivamente, ese sujeto estaba completamente loco. Ignorando el hecho de haberla amarrado, golpeado, torturado, _violado_… se veía como la persona más feliz del universo, como si hubiese consumado su amor con la persona más importante de su vida. Se preguntó hasta donde llegaría su obsesión por ella. Pensó que no volvería a acercarse a ella por ser un cobarde, pero se había equivocado. _Todos_ se habían equivocado; Kokurano había hecho su plan, con estrategias bien hechas, y había ganado el juego. Había conseguido lo que quería con ella.

—Te amo demasiado, Anzu.

Palabras que hacían suspirar a cualquier chica, a ella le habían dado unas terribles ganas de morir de verdad.

Movió su cabeza para mirarlo. Sus ojos azules se veían apagados.

_Aun así_…

Kokurano se movió para devolverle el gesto.

_A pesar de todo, estaba viva._

Todo su cuerpo le dolía. Si no funcionaba, sería su fin.

Él abrió enormemente los ojos cuando Anzu había comenzado a alzar más su rostro para acercarse al suyo. Pensó que quería que la besara. Y la distracción funcionó. Aún con sus piernas separadas, presionó sus rodillas contra el torso de su acosador con fuerza, y tratando de igualar un movimiento de gimnasia, hizo rodar a ambos hasta que ella terminó encima de él. La parte de su cabeza se movió violentamente, y chocó con su nariz. Anzu sintió el enfermizo sonido del hueso quebrarse contra su cabello, y lo escuchó soltar un chillido de dolor.

Contrayendo los abdominales, se irguió, y trató de levantarse, pero se arqueó cuando recordó que una de sus costillas estaba rota. Miró de reojo a Kokurano retorcerse de dolor. Tenía tiempo limitado para que reaccionara y volviera a alcanzarla. Movió su cuerpo para quitarse encima de él. Cayó de lado, y usó sus muñecas atadas a su espalda para impulsarse y sentarse. Miró hacia todos lados, buscando algo con que librarse de las sogas, pero no veía nada. Miró el escritorio del profesor, y notó, con gran alivio, que había un cajón allí. Con todas sus fuerzas, contrajo los músculos para erguirse por completo, pero perdió el equilibrio y quedó casi recostada en el escritorio. Aun así, movió sus manos para alcanzar el cajón, y tiró de él. Una vez abierto, Anzu logró ver unas tijeras en medio de la oscuridad. Se giró para que sus manos la alcanzaran, y comenzó a moverlas desesperadamente cuando Kokurano se sentó, aún cubriendo su rostro ensangrentado con sus manos y gimiendo de dolor. El filo del objeto era imperdonable. Anzu contuvo un sollozo cuando el filo rasgó sus muñecas, pero también la soga. Apenas sus muñecas fueron libres, Kokurano la empujó, causando que cayera en el suelo.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!

Anzu lo vio apunto de lanzarse hacia ella, pero no iba a permitir que siguiera haciéndole daño.

_Aún con todo lo que había ocurrido, ella seguía viva. Y no iba a dejar que este sujeto le arrebatara lo único que le quedaba_.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, Anzu enterró las tijeras en su hombro. Él soltó un alarido de dolor y casi cayó encima de ella, de no ser porque había alzado sus piernas para empujarlo y hacerlo caer a su lado.

Anzu, con las manos temblorosas, deshizo el nudo en sus tobillos. Tiró de su ropa interior y se la acomodó lo más rápido que pudo. Se puso de pie, aún sorprendida de su trabajo. Miró a Kokurano sangrando en el suelo, pero ella no iba a ayudarle. Cruzó sus brazos contra su pecho, tratando de cubrir todo el mal que le habían hecho, pero le era imposible.

—Mazaki Anzu…

La castaña, finalmente, removió la mordaza de su boca. Sus mejillas estaban resentidas por el nudo tan vil, casi rasgando la carne, y la comisura de sus labios estaban rotas. Escupió la tela que tenía dentro de su boca, y tosió sonoramente. Se limpió con su muñeca derecha, y confirmó que, entre medio de saliva, también había soltado sangre.

_Era libre_.

Miró el salón de su clase, antes limpio. Después, miró ese punto del suelo donde había sido maltratada de la peor manera posible.

¿Debería deshacerse de la evidencia?

¿Podría guardar este secreto hasta su muerte?

—Mazaki Anzu.

La mano de Kokurano quiso acercarse a su tobillo, pero ella retrocedió.

Y, como si nada, deslizó la puerta del salón, y se fue de allí.

—Mazaki… Anzu…

* * *

La castaña caminaba por los pasillos mientras miraba el suelo. Sus piernas estaban llenas de moretones, se fijó. Había perdido su corbata y muchos botones de blusa, y estaba casi segura que su sujetador estaba desgarrado por detrás, sin mencionar que su seno derecho ardía de dolor, de seguro por la forma en que ese cerdo la había mordido.

—Tengo que ir a casa —susurró.

La luna dejó de mostrar su sombra, y fue oculta por las nubes.

Todo se había oscurecido.

Había más marcas debajo de su ropa, estaba segura, pero debía saber cuántas… y decidir si ocultarlas valía la pena.

—_Tengo que_…

Su mente trataba de borrar los acontecimientos resientes, olvidar los dolorosos latidos de su corazón, preso del horror. Estaba tan sumergida en su mundo, que no escuchó unos acelerados pasos correr hacia ella.

—¡Anzu!

—¡Hey, Anzu!

Detuvo abruptamente sus pasos, reconociendo esas voces.

_Esas voces no representaban peligro_.

—¡Anzu! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Aún en la oscuridad, pudo reconocer esas siluetas. La más alta era de Honda; la mediana, de Jonouchi; y la última…

—Anzu.

Ella sonrió con alivio.

—_Mou hitori no Yugi_.

Siempre podría reconocerlo. No era sorpresa que hubiese ido por ella; siempre lo hacía. Y estaba agradecida de que Jonouchi y Honda también estuviesen allí.

—Jonouchi, Honda…

Lágrimas de alivio escaparon de sus orbes azules.

—Gracias por venir por mí.

Respecto al trío, no estaban muy seguros de qué le había sucedido a Anzu.

El _otro Yugi_ había hecho acto de presencia, y había anunciado tener una idea de dónde podría estar su amiga. Sin desperdiciar más tiempo, decidieron seguirlo. Corrieron por los oscuros pasillos, esperando no chocar con nada, pero el portador del rompecabezas parecía saber cómo moverse entre las sombras. Apenas se acercaron al salón, vieron la silueta de Anzu acercarse. Los tres notaron enseguida que algo andaba mal; la postura altiva de la joven se había desvanecido, y había sido reemplazada por una exhausta, casi deshecha.

—Anzu —la llamó el rubio, algo asustado.

Estaba cansada, y sus piernas temblaban mucho; casi se dejó caer cuando las sintió doblarse sin poder resistir más, pero unas manos la agarraron de los hombros. No fue violento como el de Kokurano, fue firme, pero cuidadoso. Reconoció las manos del otro Yugi, y las aceptó. Él pareció darse cuenta que no podía soportar su propio peso, así que la ayudó a sentarse en el suelo.

Anzu alzó la cabeza, y pudo reconocer los ojos rojos del _otro yo_ de su amigo. Brillaban por una furia helada, y tenía una idea del porqué. Sus ojos no estaban en su rostro, sino en el resto de su cuerpo. A diferencia de Jonouchi, Honda y ella misma, él parecía ver muy bien en la oscuridad. Sus dedos presionaron con desesperación sus hombros.

—¿Quién te hizo esto?

Jonouchi y Honda iban a preguntar de qué estaba hablando, pero sus voces murieron cuando las nubes decidieron dejar de ocultar a la luna, y la luz nocturna los cubrió a los cuatro. Y así, pudieron ver el horrible estado en el que se encontraba su amiga. La pregunta se había contestado sola; supieron enseguida lo que le había ocurrido, y no querían creerlo.

Honestamente, Anzu estaba demasiado cansada. No quería lidiar con las preguntas de sus amigos. Si la llevasen a casa, lo agradecería bastante. El sentirse nuevamente a salvo, provocó que todo su sistema se drenara de energía. Apenas podía mantener los ojos.

—¡Anzu! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! —decidió saber el rubio, temblando de ira.

—Estoy bien —dijo.

—¡Estás sangrando!

Tenía demasiado sueño.

—Estoy bien —insistió casi de forma mecánica.

Sus párpados y cabeza pesaban mucho. Iba a dejarse caer en la inconciencia, pero unas gentiles manos sostuvieron su rostro. Ya no podía enfocar la vista.

—Anzu, necesito que me ayudes —su voz estaba estrangulada, como si estuviese conteniendo algo—. Debes decirme quién fue el que te hizo esto.

A pesar de todo, aún reconocía el carmín de sus ojos. Entreabrió los labios, y trató de decirlo, pero solo salió un jadeo de ellos.

—Puedes hacerlo. Eres fuerte.

Intentó, y el nombre salió en un susurro patético, inentendible. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, buscando utilizar lo poco y nada que le quedaban de energías. Los abrió, y miró determinadamente al otro Yugi.

—Kokurano.

* * *

Honda fue el único que tenía su casa vacía de ojos curiosos. Además de su perro, nadie los molestaría. Jonouchi cargó a Anzu todo el camino y la dejaron en la habitación de huéspedes. Ahora, estaban afuera de la habitación, rebobinando los acontecimientos anteriores, tratando de buscar algún error; alguna señal a la cual no le prestaron atención y eso los condenó.

—Lo voy a matar.

—Jonouchi…

—¡No me vas a detener! —le cortó, gruñéndole—. ¡Se atrevió a lastimar a Anzu! ¡Y de la peor manera! ¿Qué más merece sino la muerte?

—Algo peor que eso —dijo serio Honda—. Esto nos afecta a todos; somos amigos de Anzu, pero no podemos permitir que esto nos lleve a…

—¡¿A qué?! ¡¿A hacer justicia?! ¡¿La miraste?! —señaló la puerta—. ¡Mírala bien! ¡Ese bastardo pudo haberla matado!

Dentro de la habitación, la joven yacía inconsciente mientras el otro Yugi observaba detenidamente cada una de sus heridas. Mientras más movía la vista para seguir inspeccionando, más horrible era el sentimiento que lo estaba invadiendo. De pies a cabeza, Anzu estaba hecha pedazos; había removido sus zapatos y calcetas escolares para tener una mayor idea del estado en el que se encontraba sin ahondar de forma irrespetuosa. No quería que la joven pensara que ahora ellos querían aprovecharse de ella. Sus tobillos y muñecas estaban enrojecidos por la fuerza del amarre; tenía innumerables marcas de distintos colores, dependiendo de la fuerza que se había ejercido en ella; y los restos se sangre habían manchado un poco su rostro. Se acercó con un pañuelo humedecido para quitar la sangre de su nariz y labios. Viendo de cerca sus facciones, notó los hematomas que se estaban formando en un lado de su bello rostro.

—Nn…

Se tensó cuando la joven se removió, y soltó un gemido de dolor al moverse. Hizo un gesto de incomodidad, hasta que sus ojos azules de encontraron con los carmines de él.

—¿Yugi?... ¿_Mou hitori no Yugi_?

Entrecerró los ojos.

—Así es, Anzu.

Ella siguió mirándolo unos segundos, después, trató de mirar sus alrededores.

—¿Dónde estoy…? ¿Qué pasó? —trató de levantarse, pero soltó una exclamación de dolor cuando lo intentó.

El joven se movió para ayudarle a sentarse. Anzu notó sus heridas, y las miró detenidamente. Pronto, el corazón del otro Yugi se rompió cuando el reconocimiento apareció en los irises de la bailarina.

—Oh —fue lo primero que soltó, mirándose las manos—. Pensé… que había sido una pesadilla.

—Anzu…

—Esperó hasta que nadie estuviese en la escuela —susurró para sí misma—, y quiso chantajearme con fotografías de mí trabajando. Yo no quise negociar, alguien como él… no después de la última vez… así que quise irme —inconscientemente, se llevó una mano a su nuca, y se tensó al sentir la zona hinchada—… pero…

Honestamente, se sorprendió el haber escapado de una situación tan peligrosa por su cuenta. Había llegado al punto de que ya no sentía miedo de lo que podría ocurrirle. La muerte ya no sonaba tan terrorífica después de lo que le había hecho Kokurano, sin embargo, no quiso rendirse, y por eso, había luchado.

Le dolía todo su cuerpo.

Juntó sus piernas, cohibida.

—… Yo no quería —su voz tembló cuando pudo continuar. Sentía un espantoso nudo en su garganta—. Pero no podía moverme. M-Me había amarrado, y yo no pude —sollozó—… no pude huir… ¡Tenía tanto miedo! —el llanto se desató en su garganta y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos—. ¡Estaba sola con él…! ¡No había nadie quien pudiese ayudarme…! ¡Me dolió mucho!

El otro Yugi escuchaba a Anzu llorar, sin saber qué decir o hacer para enmendar el daño que había sufrido. Temblaba violentamente por el llanto y el dolor. La imagen le partía el corazón y, al mismo tiempo, lo incendiaba de una peligrosa rabia. Su propósito era proteger a sus amigos; a Yugi, a Jonouchi, a Honda… y a Anzu. Pero le había fallado. Había despegado sus ojos de ella un momento, y ese maldito había tomado la oportunidad.

Se llevó una mano al rompecabezas, sintiendo a Yugi aún ausente desde que lo había dejado tomar el control. Su mente había tenido un quiebre ante la angustia y el dolor, así que no sabía hasta qué punto sabía lo que le había ocurrido a su amiga de la infancia. Tal vez, no volvería en sí por un buen rato.

Entrecerró los ojos; el rubí de su mirada brilló con malicia.

_Era suficiente tiempo_.

Escuchó a Jonouchi y a Honda entrar en la habitación cuando el volumen de llanto de Anzu había subido. Los chicos se habían acercado, pero no lo suficiente para asustarla. Trataron de consolarla, pero la bailarina estaba en un estado inconsolable.

Sigilosamente, el joven del rompecabezas se había levantado, retrocediendo, y se retiró de la habitación lo más silencioso posible.

* * *

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, lo primero que sintió fue el punzante dolor de su hombro, seguido del ardor de su nariz, para luego notar que estaba amarrado de manos y pies.

—¿Qué de…?

—Estás despierto.

Pegó un respingo al oír una voz a cierta distancia de él. Y no era una voz cualquiera, era la de él. Sintió sudor frío formarse en sus poros, y los latidos de su corazón aceleraron peligrosamente. Miró a su alrededor, y notó que ya no estaba en el salón de clases de Mazaki Anzu, sino que estaba en las afueras de la escuela. La persona que le había hablado se acercó, dejando ver su apariencia.

—Yugi…

Él le sonrió con tétrica calma.

—Bueno, será la última vez que lo hagas.

No fue necesario preguntar la razón de ello y qué se vendría después. Reunió las piezas y todo tuvo sentido: Mazaki Anzu había logrado escapar de él, enterrándole unas tijeras y lo dejó inconsciente. Ahora, se encontraba a la merced de Muto Yugi, uno de los amigos más cercanos de la joven, sin mencionar que, a veces, se convertía en alguien digno de temer. La mayoría de las veces, se mostraba como un niño dulce y amable, pero cuando se enojaba… parecía ser una persona completamente distinta. Curiosamente, todas las personas que se habían metido con él, terminaban mal. El rumor decía que había un espíritu guardián cuidándolo.

Kokurano no estaba muy seguro de esos rumores, pero sí lo estaba de una cosa: en estos momentos, Muto Yugi estaba en frente de él con las peores intenciones.

—E-Escúchame… n-no puedes hacer esto… ¡p-piensa en lo que pensaría tu amiga…!

—Tienes el descaro de aún hablar de ella —le cortó, su sonrisa se había desvanecido.

—¡Tú no lo entiendes!... ¡M-Mis sentimientos por ella…!

Fue callado abruptamente cuando algo filoso se apoyó en su cuello. Fue lanzado brutalmente al suelo, y se encontró con los peligrosos ojos carmines de su agresor.

—**¡Sentimientos! **—repitió en un grito casi inhumano, lleno de cólera—. **¡Tú no posees esos sentimientos por Anzu! ¡Si tuvieras una pizca de decencia, no te habrías acercado a ella en el primer lugar con esas intenciones!**

—¡P-Por favor, Yugi…! ¡E-Estábamos destinados a…!

—**¡¿A qué?! **—le cortó, el filo había formado un hilo de sangre en su cuello.

—¡Por favor…!

—**¡¿A qué?!** —cuestionó nuevamente—. **¡¿Destinados a qué?!** —la oscuridad que los rodeaba se volvía más espesa todavía, Kokurano solamente podía contemplar con horror los ojos llenos de odio de Yugi—… **Debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad**…

—¡No! ¡Yugi, por favor…! ¡T-Ten piedad de mí! ¡Nunca fue mi intención lastimar a Anzu…!

—**¡No digas su nombre! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pronunciar su nombre?!** —quitó el arma de su cuello y se la mostró: eran las tijeras con las que Anzu lo había apuñalado—. **Cometiste el peor de los crímenes, Kokurano. Te atreviste a tocar a mi más preciada amiga…**

—¡Yu-Yugi…!

—**Estaba asustada…**

—¡Por favor…! ¡P-Piedad…!

—**Estaba llorando…**

—¡Yugi!

—**¡Estaba sangrando! **—sus manos rodearon su cuello, apretando con fuerza, pero no lo suficiente como para matarlo—. **Te atreviste a golpearla, a tocarla, y a lastimarla de la peor manera… no puedes esperar piedad de mí** —se rio histéricamente—, **incluso si Yugi quisiese perdonarte la vida, yo no lo haré.**

Kokurano abrió más los ojos, en shock.

Entonces, no era un rumor.

Si este no era Yugi, entonces su destino estaba sellado.

El _otro Yugi_ se separó para levantarse, y lo miró fijamente mientras un extraño ojo resplandecía en su frente.

—**Me encargaré de que no vuelvas a lastimar a Anzu** —jugó distraídamente con las tijeras ensangrentadas.

—¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Por favor!

—**Lo único que puedes hacer por mí es morir lenta y dolorosamente** —le sonrió—,** y créeme **—abrió y cerró las tijeras, sin dejar de reír—,** lo harás.**

—¡Noooooo!

* * *

Si había algo que no había esperado _Mou hitori no Yugi_, fue encontrarse a Jonouchi de camino a la casa de Honda. El rubio lo estuvo esperando a unas cuadras, sosteniendo una bolsa. Él se giró, y lo miró de manera neutral, sin decir nada. Era extraño, a pesar de la apariencia de él.

Sus manos, rostro y ropas estaban llenas de sangre. Las tijeras que habían estado enterradas en Kokurano ya no las tenía, las había lanzado al muelle.

Sus ojos rojos se mantuvieron firmes ante la apagada expresión en los ojos marrones de Jonouchi.

—… Te contaré algo que no le he dicho… a Yugi, ni a nadie, en verdad —dijo fijamente el rubio.

Él tragó saliva.

—Aquella vez, cuando Hirutani me obligó a volver a juntarme con ellos, fue porque me habían amenazado —entrecerró los ojos—. Yo… en la secundaria, maté a alguien —puso sus manos en sus bolsillos, tratando de calmar el temblor de ellas—. Fue un accidente. Mi padre se había metido en problemas, y casi lo mataron. Pero él era lo único que tenía, así que no podía… antes de Yugi, Honda, Anzu y tú… no había nadie más que mi padre y yo. Incluso si el viejo es un maldito alcohólico —se rio sin ganas—… no podía perderlo. Lo salvé, pero había matado accidentalmente al hombre que lo había atacado. No sabía qué hacer… estaba tan enojado, y desesperado ante la idea de casi haber perdido al viejo… ocurrió en instantes.

El _otro Yugi_ seguía en silencio. La sangre en sus manos, antes tibia, ahora estaba fría contra su piel, casi seca.

—… Era realmente estúpido en ese entonces, y le pedí a Hirutani que me ayudara a cubrir cualquier evidencia —las palabras salieron con esfuerzo, casi con desesperación—… y lo logró. Pero siempre estuve en deuda con ellos… pensé que en la preparatoria me había librado de ellos, pero… bueno, ya sabes todo.

—Jonouchi.

—Honda podrá ser un idiota como yo, pero sigue siendo un buen chico. Nunca lastimaría a alguien en serio —apretó los puños ocultos en sus pantalones—, pero Yugi y Anzu… ellos… son demasiado buenos para este mundo. Estaba tan orgulloso de Yugi cuando comenzó a tener más carácter desde que apareciste en su vida, ¡tenía fe que podría volverse fuerte! —su voz se quebró—, pero de Anzu… yo siempre… creí que era una chica fuerte. A pesar de todas las bromas que le hacíamos, los rumores de la escuela, todas las veces que le habían faltado el respeto… siempre… creí que podría enfrentar lo que fuese. Era buena y fuerte… pero subestimé al mundo una vez más… y ahora, no sé si Anzu se pueda recuperar de esto.

El joven con las manos ensangrentadas sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Yo tampoco.

El rubio lo miró unos segundos, y luego le extendió la bolsa que estuvo sosteniendo. El _otro Yugi_ lo miró.

—Es tu otro uniforme —le informó, serio—. Aquella vez, yo no tuve a nadie, y acudí en personas que solo quisieron aprovecharse de mí —tragó saliva—. Sé lo que hiciste, y no te voy a juzgar porque… se lo merecía —una sombra de odio pasó por sus ojos, y el portador del rompecabezas pudo verlo claramente—. Y guardaré el secreto, no como una forma para que estés en deuda, sino como un pacto de confianza entre amigos. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

_Mou Hitori no Yugi_ aceptó la ropa sin decir nada. Dentro, las prendas estaban limpias.

—Hay un pañuelo para que te laves la cara y las manos —la voz de Jonouchi continuó. Él volvió a mirarlo, encontrándose con una dolorosa sonrisa de él—. Esto nunca se sabrá.

Unos veinte minutos después, volvieron a la casa de Honda con la mayor calma posible. Jonouchi mantenía una expresión neutra en su rostro, mientras que la del otro Yugi estaba apagada, casi exhausta. Honda les había preguntado qué había ocurrido, pero el rubio le había asegurado que ninguno de los dos Yugis se encontraban estables mentalmente por lo ocurrido con Anzu. Hiroto había entendido, y se mantuvieron los tres en el salón, sin saber que hacer. Le habían preguntado por la bailarina, y el más alto les dijo que ella le había pedido estar sola unos minutos.

El espíritu del rompecabezas no sabía qué hacer. Yugi apenas lo había conocido, y él ya le había quitado la vida a otra persona. Mas, esta vez había sido distinto. No había sido para proteger a nadie. Se había tratado de convencer de que había sido para prevenir que ese sujeto volviese a lastimar a Anzu, pero, en el fondo, sabía que no volvería a hacerlo. Y, aun así, lo había torturado hasta morir. No lo había hecho con un _Yami no Game_, no, lo había hecho sin más. Con sus manos.

_Con las manos de Yugi_.

Esos pensamientos lo preocuparon más.

Se había vengado en un cuerpo que ni siquiera le pertenecía. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Yugi? ¿Volvería a rechazarlo y a temer de él? ¿Lanzaría lejos el rompecabezas del milenio? No sería capaz de perdonarlo, eso era seguro.

Los tres se paralizaron cuando escucharon unos pasos descender las escaleras. Miraron la entrada del salón, donde Anzu había entrado a duras penas. Honda se había encargado de vengarla y curarla como pudo. Tenía algunos parches pequeños en su rostro, y unas cuantas vendas en sus muñecas y tobillos. Jonouchi se levantó para ayudarla.

—Anzu…

—Estoy bien —les sonrió a duras penas, y buscó un rostro en la habitación, y logró encontrar la del otro Yugi—. Oh, qué bien. Sigues aquí —la curva de sus labios se volvió más pequeña.

Caminó como pudo para sentarse con sus amigos. Hizo una mueca de dolor, pero trató de simularla. Estaba sentada en frente del portador del artículo del milenio. Tomó aire, y miró determinadamente al joven de ojos rojos.

—… Yugi… ¿aún no lo sabe?

Por alguna razón, tanto él como Jonouchi habían soltado un aire que no se habían dado cuenta que habían contenido.

—… No. Cuando pensó que estabas… su mente tuvo un colapso. Se está recuperando.

—Oh —fue lo único que pudo decir—. L-Lo siento…

—No es tu culpa, Anzu —dijo rápidamente Jonouchi.

—Pero…

—Escucha, sé que, en estos momentos, debes tener muchos reproches en tu contra, pero nada de esto es tu culpa —le insistió.

—Jou tiene razón, Anzu. No te culpes por esto.

La joven entrecerró los ojos, y después, el valor regresó a sus ojos azules.

—… Está bien. Entonces, quiero pedirles un favor. A los tres —tragó saliva. Todos la miraban atentamente—. Quiero que esto sea un secreto entre nosotros cuatro.

—¡¿Qué?! —soltó Honda.

—Anzu…

—No quiero que Yugi lo sepa —cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se abraza a sí misma—. No quiero causarle este dolor. No puedo hacerlo.

—¡No puedes hacer eso, Anzu! ¡Yugi ya sabía que algo malo te había ocurrido! —protestó nuevamente Honda.

—¡Entonces, invéntenle algo! Que, me hice daño, pero ahora estoy bien. Nada más, pero… Por favor, no se lo digan —inclinó su cabeza.

Jonouchi había hecho sus manos puños, apretándolas con fuerza. No podía creer que Anzu les estaba pidiendo algo como eso, y aunque temía la idea de romper el corazón de Yugi con la noticia, esta opción tampoco estaba bien.

El otro Yugi no podía creer que la joven estaba dispuesta a suprimir todo el sufrimiento que había pasado por culpa de Kokurano… todo por el bien de Yugi. Anzu había decidido mantenerse fuerte, incluso si eso significaba sacrificarse ella misma.

Él conocía bien el corazón de Yugi, a pesar de que él no se había dejado conocer por él, observaba constantemente su reacción a las cosas, sus pensamientos y sentimientos al respecto. Y aún tenía problemas para lidiar con el dolor; ni siquiera se trataba del suyo propio, sino del ajeno. Yugi era demasiado empático, mucho más que Anzu. Sufrió muchas veces por los problemas de Jonouchi, Honda y los de la misma bailarina. Buscaba la forma de que él estuviese viviendo esos horribles sentimientos en lugar de sus preciados amigos.

… Pero así no funcionaba.

Y Anzu también estaba consciente de que su amigo de la infancia era así, por eso… estaba dispuesta a hacer esto.

_Por Yugi_…

Siempre y cuando no diesen detalles, tal vez…

Sus manos, ahora limpias, todavía sentían la sangre de Kokurano en sus manos, o más bien, en las manos de Yugi.

Jonouchi entrecerró los ojos, cruzado de brazos.

Honda miraba a ambos chicos, esperando alguna respuesta para saber si estaban a favor o en contra de los deseos de Anzu.

* * *

—¿Te enteraste?

—¡Lo oí! ¿Puedes creerlo?

—De seguro fueron esos tipos que siempre lo molestaban. Siempre lo dejaban en el hospital.

—Sí… ¿pero no crees que se les pasó la mano?

—Ugh, era un degenerado.

—Lo tenía bien merecido…

Dos días después, se había encontrado el casi irreconocible cadáver de Kokurano cerca del muelle. Yugi y sus amigos habían escuchado las noticias mientras ingresaban a la escuela. Jonouchi se tensó, pero mantuvo una expresión neutra mientras oía a las personas que murmuraban cerca de su casillero.

—Dicen que apenas pudieron reconocerlo. ¡Estaba hecho pedazos!

—Diablos. Quien quiera que lo haya matado, debió haberlo odiado como no tienes idea.

—¡Lo sé!

—¡Yo soy amigo del tipo que lo encontró! ¡Dice que le llegaban a faltar partes del cuerpo!

—¡Qué asco!

Jonouchi miró detenidamente las reacciones de sus amigos. Honda también escuchaba, y parecía algo horrorizado por las noticias, después, el rencor se asomó por su mirada, y enfrió los gestos de su rostro. Anzu le hablaba animadamente a Yugi, tratando de neutralizar las voces cerca de ellos, pero no lo había logrado. Yugi se vio algo mortificado al saber que un compañero de la escuela había sido asesinado de esa forma.

—Mm, no era una buena persona… pero nadie merece morir así.

Jonouchi, Honda y Anzu no lo creían, pero no contradecirían a su preciado amigo. Anzu le sonrió a duras penas, pero Yugi no pareció ver más allá de su fatigada expresión. De acuerdo a lo que se habían inventado, habían tratado de robarle, y la golpearon porque ella había forcejeado en el proceso. El menor se lo había creído por las heridas, y se sentía aliviado de que la bailarina se encontrase bien. O, al menos, eso era lo que él sabía. Anzu se había maquillado los moretones de su rostro, y llevaba la chaqueta escolar encima para cubrir el resto de sus marcas, aunque muchos la mirasen raro, siendo que era verano. Sus piernas eran otra historia; para actuar normal, dejó ver las heridas de sus piernas, pero para salir de las sospechas de Yugi, nada más.

Jonouchi y Honda decidieron turnarse para visitar a Anzu. La acompañarían un rato, y después se irían. A pesar de que ella insistiese que estaba bien, era una completa mentira. En el turno de Jonouchi, la joven se había quedado dormida durante su visita, y había despertado entre llantos por una pesadilla. También, dejaba de lado su faceta alegre que usaba en la escuela. La bella sonrisa en su rostro se esfumaba apenas Yugi desaparecía de su vista, y el cansancio mental volvía a atacarla sin piedad. Ninguno estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo duraría esto, pero debían ayudar a Anzu hasta que lograse lidiarlo de una forma más sana. Después de todo, se lo habían prometido.

—Estudiantes, les tengo una pregunta —la voz del maestro sacó a los involucrados de sus pensamientos y reflexiones—. ¿No han visto mis tijeras? Siempre las dejo en este cajón. ¿Ninguno de ustedes la tomó?

Anzu se encogió, como si la estuviesen apuntando. Presentía que, en cualquier momento, alguien llegaría con las tijeras ensangrentadas. Pero ella las había dejado enterradas en el cuerpo de Kokurano. Y cuando encontraron su cuerpo, más allá de la masiva destrucción de su cuerpo, no habían encontrado ningún arma.

Como si… se hubiesen deshecho de ella.

Miró a Honda, quien se veía confundido. Después a Jonouchi, que parecía tenso y algo disgustado.

Y, finalmente, miró a Yugi.

Se veía genuinamente sorprendido de la desaparición de esas tijeras. Sin embargo, lo que dejó de piedra a la joven, fue cuand sus ojos azules se posaron en el rompecabezas.

—¿No? —suspiró—. Bien, me compraré otras. Es mejor a que sobren, a que falten. En fin, abran el libro en la página…

Anzu no pudo concentrarse en el resto de la clase. Jonouchi notó la mirada aprehensiva de la joven.

Yugi sintió el rompecabezas palpitar, y lo miró con interés. No había vuelto a sentir a su otro yo por un buen rato, pero ahora parecía querer salir. El joven se removió, inquieto. Sabía que, ahora que sabía que había alguien más en su cuerpo, debían darse sus tiempos para salir, ¿no?

_Tal vez, lo dejaré salir cuando acaben las clases_, se decidió.

Las clases nunca se habían hecho tan eternas.

Apenas el timbre sonó, Yugi se disculpó y pidió estar solo un momento, saliendo del salón. Los chicos entendieron, pero Anzu no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir. La joven se levantó y lo siguió. Escuchó los llamados de sus amigos, pero ella los ignoró. Subió las escaleras, hasta que llegó a la azotea. Allí, encontró a su amigo de espaldas, contemplando la ciudad.

Anzu, notando su postura y el aura oscura que irradiaba su cuerpo, supo que no era su amigo de la infancia.

Se acercó lentamente a él, y mientras más lo hacía, más sentido tenía todo lo que estaba pensando.

Se detuvo a un metro de él, tampoco quería sofocarlo con su presencia. Sabía que todos se culpaban por lo que le había pasado.

—_Mou hitori no Yugi_ —lo llamó, casi con la voz cortada.

No dio señales de haberla oído, pero estaba segura de que lo había hecho. Esperó unos segundos, hasta que él se giró a verla.

Sus ojos rojos resplandecieron en algo que ella supo identificar enseguida.

_No había remordimiento_.

Nunca lo hubo, y ella lo sabía.

Desde que él había llegado a sus vidas, se había dedicado a protegerlos, incluso si eso significaba condenar a los demás.

Curiosamente, a pesar de que no se arrepentía de nada, Anzu pudo ver una pizca de temor en sus ojos, como si estuviese esperando a que la joven lo recriminara por lo que había hecho, y lo odiase por el resto de sus ideas.

Pero lo que Kokurano le había hecho a Anzu era irreparable. Y aunque odiara esos sentimientos oscuros, estaba aliviada de que él no volvería a asecharla, excepto en sus propias pesadillas.

Él le había hecho un favor.

Anzu lo miró unos segundos más, hasta que las emociones que estuvo conteniendo la vencieron. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y susurró.

—Gracias.

El otro Yugi la miró como si fuese la primera vez, casi con grata sorpresa. Anzu retrocedió, y salió corriendo de la azotea, para ocultar las lágrimas de todos. Debía ser fuerte.

Debía ser fuerte por ellos.

Mientras tanto, el espíritu del rompecabezas se había quedado allí, incapaz de moverse.

Había intentado evadir a la joven para lo inevitable. Sabía que ella era lista, y descifraría la verdad detrás de la extraña muerte de Kokurano. Estuvo listo para enfrentarla y aceptar que ella lo odiaría para siempre, pero ella solo le había agradecido.

Nunca se había sentido tan aliviado en toda su vida. La joven no lo odiaba, ni tampoco le diría a Yugi lo que había hecho. Seguían a su lado, junto con Jonouchi y Honda.

Aún podía… _protegerlos_.

El alivio se esfumó, y la helada determinación volvió a su siniestra mirada.

Cualquiera que se atreviese a tocar a uno de sus preciados amigos, lo pagaría. Lastimarlos era el _peor de los crímenes_. Lo había demostrado más de una vez.

Y si alguien insistía en meterse con ellos, volvería a hacerlo.

Si debía dejar un río de sangre para aclarar que ellos eran su más preciado tesoro, lo haría.

* * *

_You mess with __**them**__?_

_You mess with __**me**__._

* * *

_**Siiiiiiiiigh.**_

**No puedo creer que escribí esto. Hasta yo estoy sorprendida.**

**Mm.**

**Releyendo el manga, caí en la cuenta de lo vil que es el mundo en **_**YuGiOh**_**. Nadie es inocente, y deben aprender a protegerse. Yugi es uno de los pocos con un corazón de oro, y eso lo paga caro. Todas las personas que quieren hacerle daño o a sus amigos, son realmente malvados. Se entiende el porqué el faraón los termina matando o los destruye mentalmente, aunque eso no justifica sus acciones… pero ustedes entienden.**

**Nunca se nos habla mucho del pasado de Jonouchi, más allá de un padre alcohólico y una hermana que lo quiere mucho, está claro que ha sufrido mucho porque se ha juntado con la gente equivocada. EL manga lo demuestra como tal, y gracias a Yugi, se le da la oportunidad de ser mejor. Por eso, vine con la idea de que pudo haber cometido un gran error en el pasado que lo convirtió en la persona dura que era al inicio del manga.**

**Y Anzu… mm, lamento haberla hecho sufrir de esta forma. Y es lo que se me ocurrió en cómo reaccionaría en esta situación, aunque un abuso es una situación traumática, y puede romper tu ser de la peor manera. Sin embargo, se sabe que Anzu es una persona con un gran carácter, pero es suave por dentro. Sería incapaz de lastimar a Yugi contándole lo que le sucedió. Consideré situar su situación lo más finales del siglo XX posible; seguían siendo tiempos donde no se hablaba mucho de eso, especialmente en Japón. No sé cómo quedó, pero espero que les haya gustado.**

**Mencioné que haré una serie de **_**One-shots**_** y **_**Drabbles**_** de la temporada cero de **_**YGO**_**/primer manga pronto, no estoy segura cuándo, pero les diré en mi página de Facebook. Se llamará **_**Yami no Game: Historias**_**.**

**En fin, eso es todo.**

**Nos leemos.**

_**Rossana**_

_**Reviews**_**?**


End file.
